The present invention relates generally to a positioning device and a robotic system, and specifically to a work piece holder with top mounted robot. An operator places the work piece on one side of the work piece holder at a loading station while a robot mounted over the work piece holder processes another work piece in a working station. The robot then ceases work upon the piece and disengages. The fixture then rotates in a reciprocating motion to reverse the two work pieces.
The invention specifically improves upon the traditional positioner design currently employed by those in the prior art. Although positioner design currently employed in the art may have a Ferris-wheel configuration for moving a work piece from a loading station to a working station, it has not yet been known to mount a robot onto the same superstructure as the work piece holder.
Several problems with the traditional-type positioner occur when a floor robot is needed to work upon a work piece in the working position. For example, the Ferris-wheel positioner may not always provide a good location relative to the floor robot position. As a further example, the floor space or footprint that is required by a separate Ferris-wheel positioner and a separate floor robot is greater. While this invention may be applicable to a Ferris-wheel type positioner, it will work with other types of work-piece positioners as well.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a work piece holder with top mounted robot that may support a positioning device and a top mounted robot.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a robot mounted on a positioning device that is more efficient by not interfering with the operation of the positioning device. In addition, an objective of the present invention is to allow for repositioning of the work piece while maintaining the robot's position relative to the work piece holder.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy to use and economical to manufacture.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a work piece holder and robot which minimizes floor space and maximizes robot reach, while at the same time retaining the flexibility of robotic motion achieved with prior art devices.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of the work piece holder with top mounted robot to reduce the overall cost of the system yet maintaining a robot in part relationship by eliminating a separate base frame for the robot.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a new, safe design.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved work piece holder with top mounted robot which allows a more efficient use of space and a small footprint while still meeting ANSI-IRA space R-14 standards.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved work piece holder with top mounted robot which is economical, efficient in use, and which results in a durable assembly yet allowing for better programming access of an operator and conserving floor space.
The means and method of accomplishing these and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.